Hermione Granger and the Great Pregnancy Scandal- Part Two
by I'veMadeItMyOTP
Summary: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have made a big mistake, but how to fix it when lovesick teenagers are after them and ready to kill? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellozies, readers here from the last story in the series, and new readers! In case you all don't know, I am Mikayla, but you can call me Austyn.**

* * *

The warm summer air radiated the field, its heat rebouding off of whatever was remotely warm already. There wasn't even the slightest hint of a refreshing breeze to tease the two teenagers.

They're story was much different than anyone elses. They were sixth years, not exactly in love, but blinded by lust. That was what happened of that winter night, sexual tension was released and cast into oblivion, resulting in the cruel fate that the young girl was pregnant.

They were standing outside of the Weasley's tall and strange looking house. "I'm ready if you are," the tall red-haired one said softly. The frizzy haired girl stroked her belly lovingly. "I-I'm ready. Go ahead." He knocked on the door and kissed the girl's hair.

Footsteps approached the door and a lock was unlocked. Suddenly, the door swung open presently to reveal a short and plump woman with slightly grayed hair. "Hi, mum," Ron said, bashfully. Mrs. Weasley's eyes moved her gaze from her son's unconfortable face to Hermione's bulging stomach which the young girl was caressing absent-mindedly.

Mrs. Weasley made a strange squeaking noise before she toppled backword and onto the threadbare rug. She had fainted.

* * *

Now four people sat the table in the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. Each of them gripped a scalding hot mug filled with fresh tea, occasionly sipping it awkwardly. There was an unyielding silence due to the circumstances, as no one knew what to say. The situation was too hard to talk about.

Hermione clung to the word building up inside of her, and trying desprately to hold in the tears that stung the back of her eyes. As many times that she had blurted out a rushed,"I'm sorry", her apologies must have been running thin. But she truly was sorry. Not for herself, but for Ron, and both of their families. She had ruined their reputations.

When she discovered her fate, all she could do was cry. She couldn't move, because her body was rigid and numb. That day, her smiles vanished, and Ron was the only person to make her grin at least halfway genuinely. She was now a homewrecker. Destroying any type of peace each of their families had.

And no matter how many times she apologized, it would never be enough to cover half of it. At least, that was what she was thinking. Ron was constantly reminding her gently that none of this was her fault, but she refused to listen. Of course, when he was alone, he'd blame most of it on himself, despite his proclamations that it was both of them who let this happen.

The cries he heard in the middle of the night did not help his cause, either. Slowly, the atmosphere released a miniscule amount of tension hanging in the air. Hermione's mouth slightly and croaked slightly before her words came out in confused rush,"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean for this t-to happen! It just did and it's all my fault!"

Her hands cradled her head as if it was too heavy for her neck. It almost was because of all the thoughts running around her mind. She wasn't even going to bother crying this time, and anyway, she was out of tears. All the things that had happened because of one mistake that she made, she was tired, she wanted it to be over.

Hermione sighed. "It was the thirteenth of November," she said, barely audible. "And you know what they say about thirteens. Maybe that's why I'm so unlucky now. But it doesn't matter what day it was. All that matters is that I'm having a _baby _and I have no idea what to do. And I can't even tell my parents, but I'm sure they've already heard.

"They probably don't even want me back there. They probably think I'm so stupid. And they'd be right. I knew what was going to happen and I let it happen. But there's no sense in worrying about it... It's done and over with. Nothing _I _can do anything about."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared down at the oak table. Her breathing was slow and ragged and her face was flushed, showing her inner anger. She looked up and said simply,"I'm so sorry." As monotone as her voice was, that finally broke the silence. For once, she was hapoy to get in trouble.

* * *

**I know bloody well that this was rubbish, but I'm gonna post it anyway! I swear, next chapter will be better. Song for this chapter: Broken, by Secondhand Serenade.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's grip tightened on the still scalding mug she was already holding ever so tightly. Her insides were cold. There was no need for her to feel warmth on the outside. Her brow furrowed in concentration, she laid a delicate hand on Mrs. Weasley's. "You must know how this feels," she pleaded, thoughtfully. "Didn't you go through the same thing with Bill?"

She could feel her hands trembling slightly as she said this, she bit her lip. "I know I've made a made a mistake that I can't fix, but surely you know how I feel. Surely I can't be alone." Mr. Weasley and Ron had went out on the field, trying to comb over this catastrophe of a dilemma they had.

Leaving Mrs. Weasley and Hermione in the house, unsure of what to say. Hermione attempted to strike at conversation several times, but did not earn so much as a nod. "Please, just tell me that I'm not alone... That's all I need," she pleaded, her eyes started to sting. "I'm scared. I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, I just need to know that I'm not the only one."

She hung her head down low, her hair a nervous mess. She shook her head slowly. Mrs. Weasley stared thoughtfully at her and sighed quietly. Yes, she was much more of a mess than she was as a teenaged mother. Although she did not go through the same extreme extent as the young girl, she felt her trying to reach out to someone pleadingly.

Of course, Molly believed that all of her son's and daughter's friends were her children, but she saw Hermione as an official member of the family, and as for Harry. To see Hermione so desperate and frightened was heartbreaking. Hermione sniffled, opened her eyes, and briefly looked up. Her eyes were glossy as if she were about to cry.

She looked back down and stayed that way, silent as she wiped the tears away aggressively. "I remember how terrified I was," said Mrs. Weasley, gently. "I didn't know what to do. I was a sixteen-year-old. The closest I had gotten to motherhood was babysitting my younger siblings.

"Luckily it happened so late in the year that no one noticed, but I can't imagine how you feel. But you should also know how wrong that was, although I'm sure you do already. I know you're so guilty that it hurts, I know. But honestly, you are handling this much better than I thought. I admire that.

"And one day, Ron is going to end up breaking down, he'd have been waiting to do so for months but was hesitant to. Just make sure you're there to catch him, because he's going to need you like you needed him. Abrupt as it may seem, don't fight it, welcome it gracefully."

Hermione lifted her head up and half smiled, nodding. Her smile gradually vanished as her hands started to shake jerkily. She balled them up into fists in an attempt to stop them.

Mrs. Weasley took her cold and seizing hands in hers, shooting a knowledgable look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Slow down, Hermione," she cooed softly as Hermione stifled a cry. "Why don't you go rest for a few? Go on." Hermione blinked a few times, but obliged openly, stepping out of her chair and mounting the stairs.

After a few steps, she turned around and whispered,"Thank you." With that, she continued up and found Ginny's room on instinct. She gazed out of the window, her eyes resting on the orchid field, swaying stiffly. She was like those tall and skinny plants.

Too stubborn to move ahead, but too scared to be left behind. Maybe a bit too headstrong sometimes, but always meaning well. She sighed and leaned against the wood paneled wall. Her mind was racing with unpleasant thoughts, feeling as though they were all stabbing her sharply in her chest.

A frown overtook her neutral facial expression. Her legs felt weak. She stumbled slightly. Her hands started to shake again. Her eyes seemed out of focus. She suddenly had the feeling that she was falling, but she never remembered hitting the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH! I forgot to give you the song for last chap! It's 'Never Say Never', by The Fray. This chapter is more fluffy, as the last few weren't, so I owe you a bit of fluff.**

* * *

Hermione sobbed, rocking back and forth and gripping Ron's shirt tightly. She had just woken up crying in the pitch black dark and bounded down the hall, immediately throwing her arms around Ron's neck.

"I can't... I-I just can't even...!" she cried, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "It's just too much- There's just too much!" Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione as she shivered, quaked by her own shrill cries. "It's driving me mad, Ron! There's no way I can do this-I'm just not ready! I can't bear it anymore!"

Ron carefully held her, as if she were fragile and could break any moment. "Shh... Shh... It's alright, I'm here," he coaxed as he kept her under his firm grip. "Shh, it's alright... It's alright..."

"It is _not _alright!" Hermione sniffled, tears streaming down her face. "They're going to take her! They're going to hurt her! They'll take you too! They'll take everyone until I'm all alone!" Ron's chin was resting on the top of her head as he murmured to her softly. She didn't let go of him until her tears flowed slower and she had stopped shivering.

Hermione groaned. "I feel so stupid. And naïve for thinking that I would be fine now. It just scares me, you know?" She said, tears still slowly rolling down her face. "Funny. We never wanted a baby in the first place, now I'm terrified of losing her." She gave a fainthearted chuckle which soon faded as she intertwined her fingers with Ron's.

Her eyes glistened under the moonlight spreading across the room from the open window. "It _is _funny, eh?" Ron said absently. "I guess it just doesn't feel as wrong now that we've gone and got expelled. Kinda like we can relax now, you know?"

Hermione purred in agreement as she lightly nuzzled his cheek. "I still can't believe that I'm never going back to Hogwarts," she said distantly. "I've been there since I was twelve." She sighed tiredly. "I don't know what I'm going to do without being occupied with school. I can't imagine what everyone's learning right now..."

In spite of her seriousness, she giggled. "Well, at least we don't have to think about much anymore. It's just you and me."

Hermione enjoyed it this way, not having to worry about keeping the secret _and _running from Lavender and Pansy. At least one of their problems were down. Now she could take a step back, breathe, and put her shattered life back together. She could stop for a while. She had nowhere else to be. _They_ had nowhere else to be.

As long as the two of them were together, everything would be fine just long enough to sort things out. "What are we going to do all this time?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, there's literally nothing else to do except die in this heat." Hermione herself had not figured that out. It would get a tad boring if all she did was hang around Ron. And eventually she would want to kill herself.

"I don't know," she answered quizzically. "I haven't got a clue." Of course, her being her, had not thought on it one bit, only the fact that she would be losing such a prestigious title and education.

"Well, no offense, but I don't think I could deal with being around you all the time," Ron said shrugging looking at Hermione make thinking faces. They exchanged glances and sighed. This would be a problem if they didn't feel so close at that moment. Still, old feelings would still surface and drive them apart at times.

In some moments, to Ron, Hermione was still that annoying know-it-all that he couldn't help but love. In some moments, to Hermione, Ron was still that tactless little boy that _she _couldn't help but love. "I fully agree," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck.

"You know what, just do me a favour," he said plainly. She nodded. "Don't ever faint on me. Ever. Again."

* * *

**Sorry if I'm updating a bit after my deadline, which is a week. Song for this chapter: Arms by Christina Perri**


End file.
